


Play Me A Memory

by backtoblack101



Series: Sometimes We Forget [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life doesn't always work out the way you want, though at least you'll always have the memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever write something so angsty you actually just sit there in shock for a while like "wtf is wrong with me??"
> 
> ANYWAY let's play find the Imagine Me and You references in the story, yay.

_Son can you play me a memory_

_I'm not really sure how it goes_

_But it's sad and it's sweet_

_And I knew it complete_

_When I wore a younger man's clothes_

-.-.-.-

Peggy kicked closed the front door behind her and for the fifth time this week was greeted with silence. She toed off her heels and sighed into the darkness. She knew it was selfish of her, though there’d been a time when Angie would lie curled up on the living room couch regardless of the hour waiting for Peggy to drag herself back from the office. Twelve years was a long time to go with so many restless nights though and even now that she’d stopped waiting up Peggy could still see the exhaustion age her once youthful face.

Peggy climbed the stairs slowly, remembering the time’s she’d been forced to do so with even less speed due to a half-sleeping Angie curled up in her arms. Sometimes even after long days spent in the field hunting down criminals, with her bones weary and aching, she still longed to carry her partner bridal style like she used to. Truth be told as much as she’d insisted at first that Angie shouldn’t feel guilty about not waiting up anymore she still longed for it – the way Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy’s neck and nuzzled her face into her shoulder, or the way she’d muttered incoherent nonsense about missing her.

Now though – now Peggy made it to the first floor landing in half the time, and without Angie’s hair obstructing her view was able to see clearly the thin ray of light creeping out from under their bedroom door.

She pushed open the door and even before she saw the suitcase in the corner, or Angie’s lost gaze out the bedroom window, she knew something was off. She could sense it in the air and feel it in the tears that pricked the corner of her eyes.

“I saw you pull up.” Angie broke the silence finally, turning away from the window and towards Peggy with her own eyes raw red from crying.

“What’s going on?” Peggy hated the way her voice wavered, hated even more that she couldn’t stop it.

“I can’t anymore Peg,” Angie shrugged and just like that fresh tears were falling from her already puffy eyes. “It’s too much.”

“You can’t…” Peggy said it even though it was the one thing she swore she’d never say. Right from day one when she’d first introduced Angie to her world the promise she’d made to herself and her partner was that she’d never force her to stay and yet here she was. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You do what you were born to do Peggy,” Angie explained, taking several long steps across the room until she was able to rest her hand on Peggy’s tear stained cheek and rub her thumb across the damp skin. “You save the world.”

“Is this because of SHIELD?” Peggy asked then, not trusting her voice to go above a whisper for fear it would crack and break.

“Yea, a lot of it is SHIELD.” Angie had never lied to her and now wouldn’t be her time to start. “But you and I both know that’s your dream honey and neither of us can make you give it up…”

“I would for you,” Peggy swore and right then, with just the two of them in the warm light of the room they’d shared for the past twelve years she knew it was true.

“No honey.” Angie’s second hand rested on Peggy’s cheek as well and she pulled her head down until their foreheads knocked together. “As much as you might think that’s something you can do I promise you it isn’t and so I can’t ask you to stop, no matter how much I want to.”

“So you’re just…” Peggy wrapped her hands around Angie’s upper arms to steady herself as a sob ripped through her. “You’re just going to walk away from me? From everything we’ve built and everything we’ve got?”

“You know what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?” Angie whispered while her thumbs brushed away Peggy’s tears.

Peggy shook her head and moved her hands down to Angie’s waist. “No.”

“One of ‘em’s gotta move Peg,” she whispered. “I’m not leaving, I’m just moving.”

“Then why does it feel so much like I’m losing you forever?”

Angie didn’t reply right away. Instead she surged forward and captured Peggy’s lips in a kiss so desperate and sad and sorry Peggy felt it might kill her. It didn’t though and so when Angie began to pull away she leaned in for a second kiss because right now losing Angie wasn’t something she could live through and so dying like this mightn’t be all that bad a thing.

They always say as well that what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger and so maybe the kiss did kill her eventually because when Angie did finally end it the second time around and Peggy felt her world crumble around her she certainly felt no stronger.

“Never forget me Peggy, okay?” She whispered, her hand cupping the back of Peggy’s neck and their foreheads leaning on one another again for support.

“Never,” Peggy promised, her forehead pressed so forcefully against Angie’s she was sure they’d merge into one. “Not for as long as I live, I swear.”

-.-.-.-

Steve didn’t make a habit of waking Peggy while she slept. The doctors had told him it was fine to do, told him she slept most of the day anyway, but truth be told sometimes he liked coming in for an hour and watching her rest. Sometimes it was easier than facing her cold, distant stare. Right now though she was thrashing, not enough for her heartrate to spike on the monitors, but enough for him to have been drawn from his thoughts. There were fat tears rolling down her aged cheeks as well and so he reached for her shoulders, shaking her gently for fear he may shatter her once robust body.

“Peg? Peggy?” He called her softly until brown eyes snapped open and darted around the room to take in her surroundings. “Peggy?” He called her one more time then waited for her yes to focus in on him. “You were having a dream Peggy,” he explained softly.

“A dream?” Her tears had stopped now that she was awake, and her eyes just sat wide and hollow, failing to recognise the man in front of her.

“Yea, you remember what it was about?” He tried to fight back the pain – It’s not her fault for forgetting, it’s your fault for leaving.

“You know it’s on the tip of my tongue…” She paused then and he could almost see the rusted gears turning in her mind. “… though I can’t quite seem to recall.”

**Author's Note:**

> haha, see it's funny because she promises to remember her forever but then DOESN'T
> 
> *re-examines my entire life*


End file.
